When We Fall In Love
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a sweet little song-fic about Hermione and Ron. R&R! PLEASE!!!!!


1 "When I fall in love it will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love"  
  
Ron walked to the window of his bedroom. He wasn't the type of person who dated people who he didn't know he loved. That was the reason he hadn't dated anyone (except for Pam Patil who he didn't really count). He had found out last year that he really did love Hermione. She was perfect for him. It was the Weasley way. They all found someone and persuded that person to eventually marry them. He had to smile when he thought of Hermione. Then he sighed there was no way it would work though, she would never love him, and even if she did, it would never last. This world didn't house lovers to well.  
  
"In a restless world like this is. Love is ended before it's begun. And to many moonlight kisses seem to melt in the warmth of the sun"  
  
His brothers teased him all the time. His mother couldn't stop it completely. He also couldn't find to much time to paint. He had found his true love and forte when he was about eleven, he had never told anyone about it. Not his family, not his friends, not even his love Hermione. His mother called up the stairs. "RONALD IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST" he sighed his moments of contemplation had come to a rather abrupt end. He ran down the stairs and sat in his seat. His mother put a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of him. "Thanks mum. By the way did Hermione owl me back" this statement was met with loud snickers from Charlie, Bill, Fred, Gorge, and Ginny (though Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to laugh as well). Mrs. Weasley glared at all them (including Mr. Weasley) "Yes Ron she did owl you back" she finished still glaring at them all. She handed Ron a piece of paper.  
  
-Meanwhile at Hermione's house-  
  
2 "When I give my heart. I will give it completely. Or I'll never give my heart"  
  
I love Ron, she thought to herself. She had never wanted someone so much. She also knew that she was going to have to let him make the first move. She couldn't give her heart without knowing she'd get it back. She had a secret however that she had never told anyone before, she was an artist. Little did she know she and Ron actually had something in common.  
  
-Meanwhile at the Burrow-  
  
"Hermione's coming today" Ron said trying to hide his excitement. He would tell her tonight when she arrived. He knew that now. There was no way that she could wait another minute to have her in his arms. Wait a minute how do I know she'll love me back? He then was struck with an awesome thought. He had to do something that would knock her off her feet. He had to paint something for her. He ran up to his room. "Now look at what you've done" Mrs. Weasley said to all at the table.  
  
Once up in his room he pulled a spare piece of canvass out. He had spent all his money on paint and canvass. He started by drawing a tree. He knew that Hermione loved nature (along with books). He drew a waterfall and in a forest. Now he came to the hard part. He knew that he had to draw her. He could easily draw people, but capturing her beauty was a totally different story. He spent all day drawing her. Her curves, her eyes, the way her hair fell into her face. Finally he had drawn her to his satisfaction. Then he decided to draw himself with her. He had used a still paint so it didn't move. He had drawn himself kneeling down his arms extended toward her. She had a sweeping white dress on, and a wreath of flowers on her head. He just had normal cloths on.  
  
After he had finally finished he put it to the side. He ran down the stairs. "Is she here" he asked quickly. "No her parents just called, they'll be here in an hour" Mrs. Wealsey said smiling. "Okay I only have a little time then" he said and ran back up stairs. He took a shower and put on his best cloths. He wrapped up the painting and waited on the front stoop. He saw the little red sports car coming up the drive. "Ron she said and ran out of the still moving car. It was just becoming sunset. The perfect blue sky now had stains of red, gold, purple, and an array of other colors. When all of Hermione's things were inside he pulled her out.  
  
"So Ron how have you been" she asked as they sat on the tree swing. "I'm fine Hermy" he said smiling nervously. "Herm, I've got something to give to you" Ron said pulling the painting out from behind the tree. "Oh really what's this" she said taken a back. She quickly unwrapped the painting. She let out a gasp, and thrust herself onto him.  
  
3 "And the moment I fell that, you feel that way too. Is when I fall in love with you"  
  
"So your not mad at me" Ron asked putting his strong hands on egther side of her face. "Of course not. I've loved you forever" she said putting her hands ontop of his. He finally did what he had wanted to for ages. He kissed her. It felt like they melted into eachother.  
  
Author's Note- I hope you like this. I thought it was sweet. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Celine Dion. The plot belongs to me. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Lizzy 


End file.
